


A Restless Morning

by disasterkogayne



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Voltron au, i guess, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 09:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13498944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disasterkogayne/pseuds/disasterkogayne
Summary: A fluffy klance drabble I wrote forever ago





	A Restless Morning

The sound of the Keurig finishing the brewing of another cup snapped Lance out of his daydream. It was 4:42am, and even having Keith's soft snores next to him couldn't lull him back to sleep (pro tip: Keith says he doesn't snore. He is a liar). So here he was, making a caramel cappuccino in the kitchen, and hoping the Keurig wasn't making as much noise as he thought it was.  
He put in as much vanilla creamer as he could, hoping to cool it off as much as satisfy his sweet tooth. As he stirred it in and lifted it to his lips, he heard a shuffling behind him. Before he could turn, sweater-coated arms encircled his waist and a forehead was pushing at the nape of his neck.  
"Hey," Keith breathed. "Whaddya doin'. Come back t' bed."  
Lance loved the sound of his sleep infused voice. It was deeper and heavier due to the fatigue. And the way Keith slurred his words was pretty cute (pro tip: don't tell Keith).  
"Couldn't sleep. Got thirsty. Figured if I had decaf I might still have a chance of going back to sleep." He responded quietly, taking another sip.  
"Come cuddle, s'too damn early." Keith moved his head as Lance shifted to lean against the counter and face the slightly smaller boy.  
"I'll have coffee breath. That's not great for cuddling," Lance said with slight mirth.  
Keith stared at him for a moment, seemingly processing his words. He blinked, and finally removed one of his arms and took Lance's coffee. Lance made a small noise of protest as Keith chugged the rest of his coffee, thereby setting himself up for that stale breath as well. Keith moved away completely now, and put the mug in the sink before grabbing Lance's hands and pulling him back to the bedroom.  
And suddenly, the morning was alive with the sound of quiet laughter and love.


End file.
